


[CLex][Young Justice]借精生子

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Young Justice 同人文 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 某日，星球日报头版头条被人包下，整版刊发了这样一条寻人启事。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Young Justice 同人文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108997





	[CLex][Young Justice]借精生子

[CLex][Young Justice]借精生子

Look for

原作：《Young Justice》

Cp：Clark Kent/Lex Luthor

借精生子

某日，星球日报头版头条被人包下，整版刊发了这样一条寻人启事。

至于是确有其事，还是有心人故意为之，一切皆未可知。


End file.
